


Morning Kisses

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum was a life ruiner.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is just a quick little drabble I've been sitting on for a month while figuring out if I wanted to add more or not. I may yet come back to it and write more little kisses. We'll see. In the meantime, here's this!
> 
> I can be found at Distractedream on Twitter and DistractedDream on Tumblr. Kudos and comments are awesome and make for a very happy writer!

Noctis Lucis Caelum was a life ruiner and that's all there was to it.

Prompto knew it was his own fault. He never should have agreed to share the bed. He should have stayed out on the sofa like he always had, like he was supposed to. But nooooo, he had to say yes, had to crawl into bed with his best friend, the best friend he was ninety-five percent sure he had a crush on, and now here he was, ruining his life.

Prompto lay on his side facing Noct, the dawn light peeking through the curtains. They'd stayed up late playing video games and Prompto had known he was staying over when Noct broke out the beer Gladio kept poorly hidden in the back of the fridge. It wasn't out of the ordinary; Prompto had crashed on Noct's sofa so often that Ignis had finally put a spare toothbrush in the bathroom for him. He'd just never slept anywhere but the sofa before. When Noct offered his bed, when he tugged on Prompto's hand to pull him off the sofa, when they'd collapsed onto the pillows giggling at some stupid joke, how could he have ever said no?

He didn't mean to develop feelings for Noct. Noct was his friend, his bestie, and he thanked the Six daily for that. More? He shouldn't dare. Yet...

It wasn't lust. Yeah, sure, Noct was beautiful and Prompto reached out to carefully move Noct's hair out of his eyes to see his face better. Sure, Prompto wanted Noct, but it was more than that. Horniness would have been easy to write off, to forget, to excuse. No, deep in his heart, Prompto wanted more. He wanted to serve Noct. Wanted to take care of him, make him happy, stand at his side. He wanted to...

Noct stirred, curling closer, curling into the space of Prompto's warmth. Prompto froze, heart hammering in his chest. Noct's face was so close, Prompto could see individual lashes as they cast shadows on his cheeks.

Sharing a bed with Noct had been a very bad idea. He had almost convinced himself to get up, tugging the sheets off his feet when Noct stirred again, blinking as he opened his eyes. "What? No good morning kiss?"

Prompto choked, blood rushing to his face. "Wha-aaat?!" He laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, dude?"

"Prom." Noct smiled, all soft and sleepy and Prompto was pretty certain his heart stopped. "You wanna kiss me." He yawned and moved closer, almost touching Prompto. "Been waiting for you to do it."

"You want me to kiss you? Are you serious? Noct, I... you... we..."

Noct nodded and licked his lips, Prompto's excuses dying as he watched.

How could he resist? Tentatively, Prompto closed his eyes and the distance between their faces, his lips connecting with Noct's, their first kiss soft, shy, scared. He pulled back, wetting his lips, opening his eyes to find Noct watching him, waiting. "Oh," Prompto breathed, cupping Noct's face, drawing them back together. Their second kiss was slow, still soft, Prompto lingering over it, sighing as Noct rested his hand on his waist. He kissed Noct again, confidence creeping into it as their mouths slid together. As they wiled away the early morning hours kissing, Prompto knew one thing.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
